College Days
by ReadingAddict72
Summary: Bella Swan is now officially attending Stanford University. She bumps into a gorgeous and sweet gentleman named Edward. Will sparks fly? All Human.
1. Chapter 1

**College Days**

Chapter One:

College Craze

A/N: Hello Readers! I have another story for you to read. This time it is a Twilight FanFiction. The thing that baffles me is that when I first joined FanFiction I thought my first story was going to be Twilight, but instead I did a Harry Potter story. So I will stop boring you with things you probably don't want to here about. So, here is the first chapter of College Days. I hope you like it. Please review!

**Disclaimer: (Sadly) I do NOT own Twilight and its characters. **

When you start College you are supposed to feel mature, special. All I feel is terrified and completely nervous. If you hadn't guessed it, I, Bella Swan, will be starting College today. I live in California and I will be attending Stanford University. Part of me is actually excited but that part is masked by the nervousness.

My main concerns? I am scared because I don't know anybody there, I have no one to talk to. Another one is what if I did meet people but they didn't like me. And the list continues to grow, along with my nerves.

When my alarm woke me up I got up and took a shower. Then looked at my planned outfit for the day. **(A/N: The picture is on my profile)** I then looked at the clock, and quickly put on my outfit. I looked in the mirror. My hair would not agree with me, so I put it in a messy bun. I took a deep breath, said some encouraging words, then went downstairs and grabbed an apple. While I was eating my apple I thought about how my life will change after college. And decided to have a positive outlook on this experience. I looked at the time and decided that it was time to leave, I wanted to say goodbye to my mom but she had already left for work.

The night before I had put my things into my red truck so I wouldn't have to rush in the morning. I got into the car and put on the radio. I pulled up to Stanford University, staring in awe at how large the campus was. This would be my new home.

I reluctantly got out of my truck. I thought to myself: No turning back now. _You can do this Bella. _I looked at everything around me. Every new person had their families help them and they looked so happy. I wish my mom was here to spend this new stage in my life with me, you would think a mother would come with her daughter for her first day of college. This one girl really stood out. She was short with distinctive black, spiky hair. She was getting her things out of her very expensive car and was laughing with what I assumed were her parents. She was also, from what I could tell, very fashion oriented. She looked friendly, maybe we would be friends. I went to get my schedule, alternating looking at that and the map. I was trying to find my dorm room.

I was making my way back to my car to get a couple of my things. My nose in my papers, figuring out where everything was that I didn't notice until I ran into someone. We both fell to the ground.

"Oh gosh! I am SO sorry. I didn't-" I started.

A velvet voice interrupted me saying, "It's fine. Don't worry about it."

I looked up to see the most gorgeous guys ever. And I had just made a fool of myself. Stupid clumsiness. He had the most beautiful green eyes and unusual bronze hair. Great bone structure and a toned body. He stood up and brushed himself off, then he looked down to me and offered me his hand to help me up. The one who knocked him down.

"I really am sorry." I stated.

He chuckled. "Like I said, it's fine."

"Are you new here too?" I asked.

"Yeah, you?"

I giggled. "You are really gonna ask that question?"

He laughed, "That would be a yes then?"

"Yep." I retorted.

"I'm Edward Masen." He stated while gently shaking my hand that was still in his.

I bit my lip "Bella Swan."

"EDWARD!" a huge, buff guy came running towards us.

"Oh hey!" the new man said.

"Hi." I said quietly.

"Bella this is Emmett, Emmett Bella." I let go of Edward's hand to wave at him.

"Edward we gotta go find our dorm."

"Okay Emmett, I'll be right there," he said in Emmett's direction.

"Well I better let you go. Nice meeting you." I said nervously while picking up my papers that had fallen on the ground.

"Yeah it was. Hey I'll see you around." He said while his face looked like he was thinking very hard about something.

"Sure will. Well…maybe, this campus is huge." He chuckled then waved as he turned around to go catch up with Emmett.

I stood there still mesmerized by him, I shook my head in disbelief at myself for acting so stupid in front of him. I then continued to get my things out of my car and search for my dorm room. After a couple of trips I had gotten all of my belongings in my dorm room. I was curious to know whom my new roommate would be when someone burst through the door like a huge ball of energy. I was surprised to the pixie-like girl that I had seen earlier.

"Oh, hi! I'm Alice Brandon! Aren't you excited to start college? I know I am, we are going to have the best time together. You will be my new best friend and it will perfect-"

I cut her off "I'm Bella Swan. And if you could repeat all of that it would be helpful. Do you always talk that fast?"

She thought long and hard about her answer and slowly began "Well it is nice to meet you Bella. I'm Alice Brandon, your new roommate. I was just saying how excited I am and how we are gonna be best friends!"

"Oh, I see. Was it that hard to talk at a normal speed?"

"I guess not. It's just when I'm excited I kinda talk REALLY fast."

"That's okay. So, ready to unpack?"

**A/N: Well here is the first chapter of College Days. How did you like it? I thought it was just okay, not my best work. But, hey, we can't be perfect all the time. With that theme I'm sorry if there are any grammatical errors. Please PLEASE review. It will make me oh so happy. Thanks for reading!**

**~ReadingAddict72**


	2. Chapter 2: Trick or Treat?

**College Days**

**Chapter 2:**

**Trick or Treat?**

**A/N: Happy Halloween! Hello readers, this is the next chapter of College Days. This one was kind of difficult for me to write, not sure why. But this chapter will start off where we left of and it will then skip forward a bit…to Halloween! I hope you enjoy it. And thank you to everyone, you guys loved the first chapter and it really made me feel better. So, I will stop my chatter and will get on with the chapter. Oh! Alice's and Bella's Halloween Masquerade Outfits are going to be on my profile. Check them out! This chapter may be a little shorter because I don't have much time today to write. I'll type fast…I promise.**

**~Readingddict72 **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. **** But I do own a pretty cool pumpkin that I carved myself last night. **

After the merciless unpacking, Alice and I really got to know each other. She often took me shopping, which was horrible for me. But one thing is for sure; I knew that I liked Alice. We were pretty much the opposite of each other when it comes to fashion and anything girly. Alice took any opportunity she could to give me a makeover. I kindly let her after hours of arguing, I knew if I just gave in it would be easier.

To my surprise, I kept meeting up with Edward almost everyday. Exactly how I first met him. Each time we would talk more and more each day. To say that I had a crush on him would be saying the least. He was really sweet, nice, charming, funny, and every good thing I can think of. He and Alice would get along while myself and Emmett would too. And they were good friends with Alice's boyfriend Jasper. Jasper was also very nice, more on the quiet side. A person that I would think is the complete opposite from Alice. I guess it is true, opposites really do attract.

Some days we would all hang out when we didn't have classes or even go to the near by coffee shop. Edward and I would discuss books, music, and many other things. Sometimes Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend, would stop by. She was gorgeous, a perfect blond, and I swear, every time she enters the room my self esteem knocks down a bit.

Now today is exactly a week from Halloween and that means a week from the Halloween Masquerade Party. Apparently everyone is going to this event. Instead of dressing up in awful costumes people get to wear masks and intricate outfits. Of course Alice has already had my outfit planned and bought. I can't believe I don't get a say in them. I'm kinda nervous, I asked her if I had to wear heels and she said yes, no exceptions. I then told her not to get heels that are too high. She promised me that they aren't too high. But I'm wondering if too high for her is the same for me. I voiced my concerns and she told me not worry. And I of course trusted her.

The days were passing quickly and people were getting even more excited and I was getting more annoyed. Alice wouldn't stop her chatter about the party and I was curious as to how Jasper has survived all these years with her. I told this to Edward and he laughed extremely loud and we received weird looks from the rest of the group and death glares from Alice because we interrupted her important talk.

_Halloween_

Today is the day. Halloween. I will be in Alice's custody for pretty much the whole day before the party. I asked Edward to get me out of it but he said Alice is an unstoppable force.

All day I was poked and prodded by Alice with the help of Rosalie. They were talking about how fun the party was going to be and of course boys. Alice and Rosalie brought up the topic of Edward and myself. Once they brought it up I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. Stupid blush. The more and more they brought up the idea I got more and more embarrassed and I swear the blush will never leave my face again.

After those long hours they declared that I was finished. I slowly turned around to the mirror to reveal a beautiful girl that I couldn't believe that it was me. (A/N: Don't forget to look at the picture on my profile.)

After this Alice, Rosalie, and I headed out to the Masquerade Party. I know can officially admit that I am nervous and extremely excited to go to this. After about a half an hour there I was actually enjoying myself and having a good time. I danced in the not- to-high-high heels- and drank punch. And no one suspected that it was me. Alice then found a guy, which I assumed to be Jasper and they took off to the dance floor. A similar thing happened with Rosalie, again I assumed it Emmett, and she was whisked away. That just left myself, all alone. Multiple guys came up to me, obviously drunk, and asked to dance but I politely declined. At this moment I wished Edward were here to talk to me and make feel not so alone. At this moment I felt a presence next to me. And heard a familiar velvet voice.

"You know you remind me of someone, but I can't seem to put my finger on it."

**A/N: So how did you like it? Was it good, bad, horrible? Let me know. Please voice your comments, questions, and concerns. I would be more than happy to reply to them. Do you want to know what I was going to do differently this chapter? Well, you are just going to have to work for it. If I get 5 reviews or more for this chapter I will tell you what my original plans for this chapter was going to be. I think if you are a die-hard Twilight fan, you would get a kick out of it. So let me know! Thanks for reading!**

**~ReadingAddict72**


	3. Chapter 3: Expect the Unexpected

**College Days**

**Chapter 3:**

**Expect the Unexpected**

** Hello fabulous readers of mine! Here is the next chapter, Chapter 3! Thank you to all of the people who like this story and actually read it, it makes me feel special, and warm and fuzzy inside! :P I didn't get many reviews ): and this makes me sad! And I don't think anyone wants a depressed author, so please review! I didn't get enough comments to see what I had in store for the second chapter. Oh well! I guess you guys just won't know. BUT, if I get a lot of reviews then I may consider it. On with the show! OH! Once again check out my profile for outfits for Bella and Edward.**

**~ReadingAddict72**

**Disclaimer: Again I have to repeat this, I do not own Twilight or have anything to do with it, if only I had that dream first. However I do own some homework that I still have undone.**

_Previously: _

_At this moment I wished Edward were here to talk to me and make feel not so alone. At this moment I felt a presence next to me. And heard a familiar velvet voice._

_"You know you remind me of someone, but I can't seem to put my finger on it."_

**Bella's POV**

I slowly turned around to reveal those piercing green eyes that made my heart melt. I decided to play along with his silly antics.

"Is that so? And who might that person be?" I teased noticing how his eyes sparkled due to me playing along.

"It's hard to say, you may not know her." A crooked grin slowly appeared.

"You never know. I could pass on a message if you like." I said coolly.

"Okay. I would like to tell this girl something very important so listen very carefully." He paused for dramatic affect. I nodded with a smile playing across my lips.

He continued, "Well I was wondering if this girl would like to go out with me tomorrow. But I'm not quite sure what she will say."

I swear my heart wouldn't stop fluttering at his words. I bit my lip and closed my eyes to prepare myself for what I was going to say next. I opened my eyes to see those green ones staring at me carefully.

"If I was this girl. I wouldn't say no to you." I winked at him, and then quickly walked away, feeling his eyes burning holes into my back. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face.

Throughout the whole night I could still feel those eyes on my back and when I got back to my dorm as I was falling asleep all I could see behind my eyelids were those amazing green eyes.

**Edward's POV (A/N: Surprise!)**

She said yes! This girl that is unbelievable beautiful, funny, smart, and every good word in the human dictionary said yes! To me, no less. I feel like I am on cloud nine right now. I couldn't take my eyes off of her the whole night.

I, Edward Masen, will be going out on a date with Bella Swan. I was shocked really, I thought that she thought that we were only really close friends. Wow, that was a kinda confusing sentence, even to me.

Once I got back to my dorm which I shared with Emmett I tried to succumb to the tiredness that was obviously there but all I could think about was Bella. And what I had in store for our date tomorrow. I hope she will like it.

**Bella's POV**

I awoke the next morning with obvious excitement that I couldn't contain. Thank goodness it was Saturday. Alice was already awake and we talked because she knew something was up with me.

"Bella?"

"Yes?" I said while trying to pick out a decent outfit, I looked over to see what Alice was wearing. How perfectly she could pull outfits together.

"Do you need help with picking out an outfit."

"Yes!" I cried.

"May I ask you a question first?"

"You just did." I was trying to avoid her questions as much as possible. She stuck her tongue out at my remark.

"You know what I mean." She said.

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Why are you so worried about what you wear today?" I winced, she knows me too well.

"I have a datewithedwardtoday." I mumbled and slurred the last part together.

"WHAT!" she shrieked.

"Sshhh…be quiet Alice. Please don't make this a big deal. I just need help with a casual date outfit. Maybe a little make-up I just don't want you to make a big deal out of this like you do with everything else."

"I do not make a big deal out of everything!"

"Oh really?" she nodded, I continued, "Says the person who got a small spill of water on her Gucci handbag at a restaurant and you made the restaurant pay for the damages. You don't call that making a big deal of things." I could see her make a face.

"But that was Gucci!" she said, trying to defend herself.

I gave her a disapproving look. "What about the time when had to have the window seat when we all went out and you sat on the sidewalk until someone gave it up. Oh! How about the time…" A very upset Alice interrupted me.

"I get it! I can kinda make a big deal out of things. But this isn't about me, this is about you! I'm so excited! Oh I have the perfect dress and everything. I knew you two were going to get together I saw how you guys look at each other."

"Whoa whoa, Alice! First off, I'm excited too. Secondly, I am NOT wearing a dress, I told you to dress casually. And thirdly, I don't know how to respond to that." She giggled.

"Oh Bella! You are so oblivious." With that she and I picked out a great casual outfit. I thought that least I don't know what we are doing today. Alice had to put on some eyeliner and mascara to finish off the whole look. She left my hair down in its natural waves so that they glide down my back. I was stunned at how pretty I looked. As I was marveling at Alice's great work I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

_Hey! You ready? - E _

_Yeah, you? – B_

_Well of course –E_

I was now receiving a call from, you guessed it, Edward.

"Hello Edward." I said smiling.

"Hey Bella. I'm going to give you directions on where to go."

"Okay…?" I said hesitantly.

"Just trust me, okay?"

"I trust you."

"Good okay, first off. I need you to get out of your dorm building and once you are out walk about 20 steps towards the parking lot."

"Whatever you say." I said under my breath.

"I heard that." He said sternly.

I let out a small giggle and his silliness.

"Yes Dad." I mocked.

I did as I was told and kept asking questions trying get an idea as to where I was going. I had made it, after numerous directions, to the front of my truck. I was puzzled until I went around to the bed of the truck to reveal, none other than Edward himself. I shut ended the call.

"That was worth all that trouble?" I asked confused. "Why couldn't you have told me just to walk to my truck?"

"Because it was more fun this way." He said pouting but I could see the amusement in his eyes.

He got out of my truck and I said, "I thought it was pointless…but fun." I added quickly when I saw his face fall.

"So what do you have in mind for things to do today?"

"Well first off I must say that you look beautiful today," make the heat rise to my cheeks, I looked down embarrassed but only to be gently pulled back up by Edward's gentle hand to look at me. "I mean it. And as for what I have planned for today is for me to know and you to find out." He winked.

He took my hand in his and started to walk towards…. I have no idea where we were heading. And was I the only one that felt an almost electric current as our hands touched?

"Sooo…" I started.

"Sooo….." he countered and I smiled.

"May I ask where we are going?"

"Nope." He said while popping the p.

We were deep in conversation, laughing and talking. We abruptly came to a stop and I looked to see where we were at. It was a sweet, old park. With a small swing set made for two. He gently tugged at my hand and continued to look over at me. Deciding if it was a good surprise or not. He sat down on one of the swings and I sat on the other, our hands still connected.

"Do you like it?" he asked warily.

I looked over at him and smiled hugely, "I love it!"

After awhile the sun started to set and it was beautiful. We were now sitting on the ground staring at the natural beauty. We sat there for who knows how long disappointed that the sun had set. So it was now slightly dark outside and I looked over to see Edward staring at me.

"What?" I asked self conscience.

"Nothing." He retorted then looked away. I brought my hand to his cheek and brought his face to look at me.

We stayed like that for awhile, staring into each other's eyes. I hadn't notice that our faces were slowly inching together, our lips inches from touching when…

**A/N: Ohh! Sort of a cliffy there. I know what you are thinking, why didn't she just end this chapter with a kiss, and you are also thinking that I'm evil. I know! But I think you will like what will happens next. So please review and I will get the next chapter to you guys quicker. Don't forget to check out the links on my profile to see this chapters outfits. Thanks for reading!**

**~ReadingAddict72**


	4. Chapter 4: Sparks Fly

**College Days**

**Chapter Four:**

**Sparks Fly**

**A/N: Hello lovely readers! Here is the new chapter of College Days. Thank you to all of you that are reading and actually liking this story. For this chapter I decided to have one song that inspired this chapter. Which is, you guessed it, **_**Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift. **_**This chapter will start off with the end of Bella and Edward's date. Then it will continue from there. Sorry for any grammatical errors! So I will stop babbling and get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not on Twilight, although that would be so awesome, Stephenie Meyer does. I do own the love that I have for it.**

**Previously: **_**We stayed like that for a while, staring into each other's eyes. I hadn't notice that our faces were slowly inching together, our lips inches from touching when…**_

A crack of lightning lit up the now darkened sky. The sound of thunder was now booming around us causing us to jump up in surprise. Well that killed the mood. The soon made its appearance. And let me tell you, it wasn't light rain. I looked up at Edward's face, it showed total surprise. I let out a small giggle in which he heard. A smirk slowly made its way on his perfect face.

"Uh oh." With that I took off running with Edward at my heels. For someone who is extremely clumsy I was very surprised that I can run in this weather. I turned around to see Edward anywhere. I quickly went to a huge tree over to my left. I hid behind it looking everywhere for Edward. I heard a small snap that came behind me and a soft line of profanities. I giggled and started to take off in the clearing. I was suddenly spinning in a pair of strong arms that were wrapped around my waist. I was in a fit of laughter. The rain was still pouring all around.

"Gotcha." He said as he slowed the spinning to a stop. His arms were still tightly wrapped around my waist. I turned around in his arms so that I was facing him. He was staring down at me and I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"It's nothing." He retorted. I frowned at his words.

"You know you can tell me, anything."

"I know, but it was more of a question." He said nervously.

"Well ask away."

"It will kill the mood." I giggled.

"I bet it won't." I said.

"I know it will, but…"

"But what?" I whispered.

"Okay I'm just going to come out with it. I don't know what you will say but I was wondering if I could kiss you. See! It sounds so stupid and now you are probably freaked out and you won't go out with me again and then we will have an awkward friendship and…." He was so cute when he was nervous. And his babbling really needed to stop so I reached up and kissed him. That almost electrical current that was there before was intensified. I couldn't believe it and I knew that I liked it. Probably too much.

I pulled away and giggled at his shocked expression. "See was that so hard?"

He smiled. "Not really."

"Well first off I am afraid of getting hypothermia and it is kinda late so could we possibly it back to the dorms?"

He chuckled. "Sure we can." With that he took my hand in his and we started back to the dorms. Keeping up simple chatter as I leant into his shoulder. We were stopped out front of the girl dorms.

"Well this is my stop." I said while looking down out my shoes.

"Yeah…" he said with disappointment in his voice.

"I had a lot of fun." I replied while looking down.

I felt fingers underneath my chin, lifting it up to see his face. I felt his soft lips touch my own. The sparks were flying and the butterflies wouldn't stop fluttering in my stomach. He pulled away, too quickly in my opinion, and pressed our foreheads together.

"See ya tomorrow." He winked as he turned around. I swear he is going to be the death of me.

I bit my lip, to try and stop the excited giggles that threatened to escape from my mouth. I turned to face the door and slowly opened it and swiftly made it inside. I closed the door quietly and leaned against the door for support. I slid my back down the door to sit down, and yes I realize that I'm acting like those giddy girls in those cheesy romance movies swearing that they were in love but I didn't care. I felt like I was floating on cloud nine. I heard quiet footsteps creak down the stairs I looked up to reveal an anxious Alice.

I love Alice, don't get me wrong, but sometimes she just needs to mind her own business. She asked me why I was soaking wet and I told her the whole story, her "awwwwing" at the right moments. I would giggle at her reactions. She then told me the story of her first date with Jasper. It was so sweet. She then suddenly told me that I need to get to bed because she has a big day in store for us.

I eyed Alice suspiciously "Alice? What are you up to? What are we doing tomorrow?"

Alice then broke out into a huge smile, resembling the chesire cat. She only said one word, one _terrifying_ word. "Shopping." She stated.

**A/N: So….how was it? Good? Terrible? I'm SO sorry that I got this to you guys so late. Please forgive me! I'm meant to post this Sunday (and not the most recent Sunday) but then things got all wonky. I also meant to have a lot in store for this chapter, for example the shopping trip with Alice and Rosalie. But I have decided to leave that to another chapter. The nest chapters may be shorter but there will be a lot more of them. How does that sound? But thanks again my lovely readers! I know that there are a lot more of you and you aren't reviewing! What's up with that? Please PLEASE review! It gives me inspiration to get these to you faster. So…have a great day! And I promise that I will post a few chapters over Thanksgiving to make it up to you guys. Sound good? Please don't be mad at me!**

**~ReadingAddict72 **

**P.S. I have a challenge for you readers. (I might start doing these if I get a lot of feedback on this one.) I want you to tell me what your first date was like. Who was it with? (You don't have to give names) Was it magical? Suckish? Fun? Boring? Let me know! And if you have a really funny tale of a first date I would LOVE to hear it. **

**P.S….S?: I just wanted to let you guys know that I will be co-authoring another story. Maybe you should check it out once it is posted and stuff. I will give you guys more details when I know them myself. Thanks again, and I promise this A/N is finally over. :P**


	5. Author's Note

**A/N:**

**I know it's been sooooooo long since you've heard from me and I apologize for not updating, just vanishing without any word. I would really love it if my readers are still there and haven't given up on me. I had a school computer and it just went all wonky and I couldn't get on fanfiction. But it's all good because now it's summer and I can do whatever I want! Including updating and slowly but surely regaining your trust. Hopefully (fingers crossed!)So please don't give up on me just yet. Thanks lovelies!**

**Yours truly,**

**ReadingAddict72**

**P.S. I hate it when authors put this kind of stuff in for a chapter, I know such a hypocrit, but once I have a chapter uplaoded I'll put it in for this instead. So please don't be mad. Keep on reading! :)**


	6. Author's Note Again

**A/N: Hey guys! I know I know. You all are probably thinking "ugh! She's doing this AGAIN. After she said she hated these." And I understand how you feel. But I wanted to give you guys an update. **

**First of all I would like you all to know that I got my school laptop so now I can update more often and hopefully I won't have the same problem I had last year. (Fingers crossed, knock on wood) and I am soooo happy about this because I know all of you (or what's left of you) have been patiently waiting and my work hasn't been the best these past times. So for both of my stories, This Magical Thing We Call Love (TMTWCL wow that's long) and College Days (CD) I'm gonna refer to them as this it's much easier then typing it out, I will be going back to my old chapters checking where I left off and hopefully get something up this weekend. I have an idea. I think before I have any new updates I will go to my previous chapters and fix them. That includes adding more details, word choice, and just improving them so they can be the best, because all of you deserve the best. So that's what I'm gonna work on first. Hopefully this means I can get that out of the way, get back in the groove of writing and being a better writer. **

**And hopefully once I'm all caught up with my two stories I can work on my collab story with WeLoveEdwardCullen because we haven't updated that in FOREVER. And that is ALL MY FAULT because I was supposed to write the next chapter then I had problems last year with my computer so I would love to work on that. **

**Second is about reviewing. I would like to thank BookKailei for reviewing awhile ago and giving me advice which in turn made me think about either adding chapters for the in between years or going back and perfecting old chapters. So just watch for this story, things may get a little wacky but I promise that it will make sense once all is said and done. And I know lately I've been begging for reviews and I'm not gonna do that in the future (I'll try to not do so) I just love it when I get feedback so I can improve and do things you all want. So you can review or pm me I will answer. **

**And lastly THANK YOU! Thanks to everyone who has read, is still reading, or is about to read this. Thank you to all of the reviewers and fellow writers. I appreciate everything you guys do, whether if it's reading or reviewing, or adding/alerts. Please stick with me because I know this journey will be magical. I know it will, especially with the help of you guys. So always speak your mind: good, bad, advice, concern, I WANNA HEAR IT! Love you guys!**

**~ReadingAddict72**


	7. Important Plans and Apologies

**A/N: Sorry, I know this isn't a chapter and I know I promised that I wouldn't do this again but this is important. I've had a lot of trouble updating due to writer's block and schoolwork. So after a long battle with my self I've decided to take down This Magical Thing Called Love and College Days and edit them so I can get back on track. This way when I post them I won't have to go back, edit the chapter, replace it, this way it will be easier and I won't have trouble. I'm really sorry dear readers and I do hope you stay with me when I finally get the stories back up. Thank you to all of those who reviewed and liked this story and me as an author. I will work as fast as I can while getting the stories in. You won't believe how much this has bothered me. I've had so much trouble with these stories that I almost started 2 new ones because I actually had ideas and plans for them. Hopefully I'll get to those also. Thank you all and I'm terribly sorry. Please stick around **

**~ReadingAddict72**


End file.
